1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illumination apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Since Edison invented the lamp, the humans firstly follow their inclinations to utilize a cheap and stable illumination light, such that the industry output increases and the life of the humans is changed. Since that, the humans continually devotes to develop many kinds of light sources to meet many kinds of demands. The different illumination apparatuses are developed for being applied in many kinds of conditions in recent years. The invention of the light emitting diode (LED) realizes a light source having a smaller volume and a high luminous efficiency. Hence, the light emitting diode is already applied in many kinds of illumination apparatuses. However, the volume of the light emitting diode is smaller than a conventional lamp and a fluorescence lamp relatively, and the diverging angle of the light emitting diode is usually smaller than the diverging angles of the conventional lamp and the fluorescence lamp, too. Hence, the light emitting diode usually collocates with other optical elements to change the lighting pattern of the light emitting diode. Generally speaking, the lamp housing of the routine illumination apparatus usually has a certain extent thickness, such that the thickness of the external form of the light housing can contain the dimension of the incandescent lamp. However, when the illumination apparatus further uses the light emitting diodes to be a light source, the dimension of the external form of the light housing can be recued, because the volume of the light emitting diodes is obviously smaller than the volume of the incandescent lamp. However, as a result, although the dimension of the external form of the light housing reduced benefits to being configured in indoor space, so as to avoid the ceiling or the wall being dug to forming a deep hole for arranging the illumination apparatus. But, because the luminance of the light emitting diode is excessively high, a portion of the light which being not reflected by the light housing tends to be observed by the user around the illumination apparatus. The portion of the light is namely a glare. Generally speaking, the health of the vision of the eye is obviously damaged by the glare within 30˜60 seconds. Therefore, it is a problem to be urgently solved how to develop the illumination apparatus saving electric power, having a smaller volume and emitting a low glare simultaneously.